Masque coloré
by Experia
Summary: ¿Que ocultan los que sonríen? ¿Cual es la máxima ilusión de un ilusionista? ¿Por que los optimistas ven el mundo así? muchas veces me han hecho esas preguntas, en verdad esas preguntas hablan de un tipo de persona, los que sonríen son optimistas y a su vez mantienen la mayor ilusión la felicidad, ocultando su dolor, ¿Por que? porque el publico necesita ser feliz
1. Negro

**Nathan: Hola, lectores les traigo la historia que les mencione, como dije es especial, o será diferente.**

**Michael: Lo dices por mi ¿verdad?**

**Nathan: Si, les presento a mi prometido, y esta es una historia conjunta.**

**Michael: Que nos costó mucho hacer, así que disfrútenla.**

**Nathan: Oye yo digo eso, disfruten de la historia.**

_**Negro como el mundo que me encierra**_

**Kendall**

Siempre he sido un pañuelo recipiente de las lagrimas de los que me rodean, aunque no sea su intención, bien sea Kendall o sea K, siempre será igual, si soy Kendall tendré que forzar una sonrisa, y si soy K a mas de la sonrisa debo esconder mi rostro tras un antifaz, como K debo ser aquel que le saca una sonrisa, o una cara de asombro al publico, en cierto modo eso es preferible, las personas merecen una sonrisa de vez en cuando un poco de ilusión, veo a los transeúntes que me observan desconcertados, el Támesis se ve muy pacifico, solo un paso en su superficie, es suficiente para escuchar el asombro de los transeúntes, lentamente me alejo de la rivera, ahora hay mas gente, algunos me están fotografiando, he llegado a la mitad del rio, escucho un motor de barco, es uno policial, los agentes me miran incrédulos, están muy cerca, veo que una oficial, extiende su mano, para tocarme, yo a su vez sujeto su mano, soplo en ella materializando una rosa, me acerco al barco y me subo en el, escucho los aplausos, y veo las sonrisas a mas del asombro en los rostros de las personas de las que hice un publico, veo a los policías, con las mismas facciones, y a aquella agente a la que le di la rosa, que la mira detenidamente con una sonrisa en los labios, es mi modo de decirle hola a Londres.

***-Tiempo-***

La gente suele preguntarme ¿Por qué soy un mago callejero? Bueno, la respuesta es simple, amo tener contacto con el publico, pienso que hacerles sentir la magia y la ilusión es parte de procurar su felicidad, por eso frecuento lugares concurridos, aquí la plaza Trafalgar, con lo que hice en el Támesis, tuve mas que suficiente, para hacerme de un nombre, veo a las personas haciéndome un espacio.

"Vaya me siento honrado" asiento fascinado "Bueno en el Támesis no me presente, me llamo K y mi labor... es llenarlos de ilusión y alegría" observo a una de las fuentes muy cercana a mi, "Para ello necesito un escenario" me quito uno de mis guantes, veo como el agua corre cuando sumerjo mi mano en la misma, la cual comienza a cristalizarse, congelarse si se quiere, lentamente la fuente se detiene quedando congelada completamente, me monto en la fuente "Saben, adoro ser un mago callejero porque tus trucos vienen de objetos muy inocentes" me acerco a un hombre mayor que en sus manos porta un habano "¿Me lo presta?" El me mira extrañado "Se lo devolveré" me da el habano "Miren este es un ejemplo perfecto no mucha ciencia rodea a un habano, es tabaco envuelto en mas tabaco" juego con el al tiempo que se transforma en un retoño de tabaco "Que secamos y procesamos para tener nuestro abanó" con las dos manos la aplasto y saco de nuevo un habano "Ven, con las cosas mas inocentes se crea la ilusión" me acerco a mi colaborador "Antes de devolverle esto, solo le doy un dato mas, con el tabaco de un habano, se fabrican..." deposito el abanó en su mano "Dos cajas de cigarros" paso mi mano por sobre el habano transformándolo en las dos cajas que mencione, me mira con la boca abierta "Pero prometí devolverle su habano" asiente, pongo las manos sobre los cigarros "Por su colaboración merece un premio" me levanto y me alejo, dejando al hombre sosteniendo una caja de habanos "Saben, uno de mis mayores placeres son los trucos, no los que hago yo, sino los que hacen ustedes mismos, por ejemplo usted" señalo a un hombre de negocios "Venga conmigo" este se a abre paso por entre la gente, y sube algo temeroso a la fuente "¿Tiene monedas?"

"Si" me responde divertido.

"Bien ¿Son libras o euros?"

"Libras" responde de la misma forma

"Quiero que las saque y las ponga en su mano, sin mostrármelas" inmediatamente hurga en su bolsillo y saca las monedas en su mano la cual esta cerrada en un puño "Voy a adivinar cuanto hay, así que agítelas muy bien" lo veo hacerlo "Otra vez" repite la acción "Una vez pero mas despacio" acata mi orden "Ya se" comienzo a agitar mi mano la abro y en ella hay monedas, las cuento "Usted tiene cuatro dólares con cuarenta y siete centavos" me mira extrañado.

"Le dije que tenia libras" me dice riendo

"¿Enserio? Yo escuche dólares, abra su mano" me obedece y queda pasmado, en su mano hay dólares "Cuéntelos" empieza a hacerlo "¿Cuanto hay?"

"Cuatro dólares con cuarenta y siete centavos" suspira "Increíble" le sonrió, al tiempo que regresa a la multitud "El objetivo de la magia es asombrar y entretener, también es el objetivo del mago, necesito otro voluntario" observo entre la asombrada multitud "Vaya todos lucen contentos" entonces lo veo "Excepto tu" hay un chico pálido de cabello azabache que no sonríe "El chico de la gabardina" no se inmuta ante mis palabras "Tendré que ir por ti" me planta una poco amistosa mirada a modo de advertencia, yo le sonrío y avanzo por el aire sobre el publico hasta quedar sobre el, me pongo en cuclillas, el ni siquiera me mira, esto será interesante.

**Logan**

No voy a mirarlo, me repito mentalmente, no le daré lo que quiere

"Parece que encontré a mi voluntario" Levanto la vista, para mirarlo a través de su negro antifaz

"No, no lo hiciste" espeto groseramente, el solo mantiene la sonrisa, mientras me extiende la mano.

"No me iré hasta que tomes mi mano" veo que las personas me observan, lanzo un largo suspiro y tomo su mano, este aprieta su agarre y me eleva hasta quedar a su altura, instintivamente me aferro a el "Tranquilo nada va a pasarte" noto que nos movemos hasta llegar a la fuente "Bueno mi incomodo huésped, hagamos un trato, este es un truco muy simple en verdad, en esta hoja" lo veo sacar de un bolsillo una hoja "Escribiré tu nombre y si lo hago te quedaras aquí hasta el final del show" pongo los ojos en blanco mientras asiento "Genial, recuerda debes cumplir tu palabra" asiento, le veo sacar un bolígrafo, y se dispone a escribir en el papel "Ten" me da el papel

"¿Es un chiste?" Me hace una señal para que le muestre el papel al publico, el cual ríe, ante mi descontento, me voy.

"Hey espera" su voz se antepone a mis acciones "Teníamos un trato" entorno la mirada

"Eres un tramposo" espeto groseramente.

"No, dije que escribiría tu nombre en el papel" aun mantiene esa sonrisa

"Literalmente escribiste eso"

"Si dije que haría eso" gruño "Y lo hice, así que debes cumplir Logan" voy a responder pero la sorpresa se roba mis palabras "Muéstrales de nuevo el papel" lo obedezco y escucho los ruidos de asombro, veo el papel en el que ahora esta escrito mi nombre.

"¿Sigo siendo un tramposo?" Frunzo el ceño "Vaya eres muy amigable"

"Terminemos con esto" mi voz se torna indiferente

"Claro" lo veo rascarse la cien

"¿Se te acabaron los trucos?" Uso un tono de burla

"Siempre tengo trucos" es muy arrogante "Préstame el maso de cartas"

"No tengo ninguno" me encojo de hombros.

"En tu bolsillo" palpo, en efecto hay una caja, la saco es un maso de cartas "Por favor"

"¿Adivinaras la carta?" Suspiro "Que truco tan barato"

"No, quiero que pienses en una carta y la imagines" voy a verle la cara, imagino un As que de un lado es de diamantes y en el otro es de picas "Listo" asiento burlón

"Genial" mezcla las cartas "Eres un tramposo" dice al sacar dos cartas, el As de diamante y el de picas.

"Me esta insultando" asiente al lanzar las cartas al cielo

"Londres es famoso por su lluvia" le miro extrañado antes de chasquear los dedos "Extiende las manos" acato la orden

"Divagas..." mis palabras se quedan cortas cuando veo que el As que imagine cae en mis manos "Mucho" volteo y muchas de esas cartas caen en la plaza como copos de nieve, es sorprendente.

"¿Por qué no sonríes?" Me susurra.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" Le increpo

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tu no me conoces" suspiro

"Eso se arregla"

"No hay nada que arreglar" le oigo suspirar.

"Eso lo veremos" avanza con delicados pasos hacia el publico "Han sido un publico maravilloso, pero todo debe acabar" su discurso se da mientras las cartas siguen cayendo "Agradezco a todos por su atención, también a mis colaboradores, y a mi poco animado asistente, ya puedes irte" felizmente acato, para bajarme de la gélida fuente "Hace frío" al voltearme lo veo frotar sus brazos a través de su traje negro "Mucho frío" se empieza a escuchar el sonido del congelamiento, también su aliento se torna vaporoso, bajo la mirada y sus pies se han convertido en hielo cristalino "No olviden, que mi trabajo es sembrar la felicidad y la ilusión en sus corazones" el asombro del publico se da a notar cuando casi todo su cuerpo es hielo "El resto va por su cuenta" finalmente todo su cuerpo se cristaliza, quedando una estatua con su figura hecha enteramente de hielo, que a su vez se derrite junto con el resto de la fuente, en eso la caída de cartas se detiene, veo una cercana a mi aun en el aire, la atrapo no es un As es una K, la observo en la parte de atrás tiene algo escrito

_"Nos veremos de nuevo_

_Es una promesa_

_K"_

No lo creo, apuesto a que eres una ilusión así como tus trucos, como si con la ilusión se pudieran arreglar los problemas.

**Kendall**

Adoro ver a mi publico luego de haberme ido, ese chico es distinto, ni un suspiro, o una señal de asombro peor aun una sonrisa, inclusive observo que se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino, desearía volver a verlo, como Kendall, así podría iluminar su vida, aunque sé que seria desafiante pero siempre lo es, _"Tu no me conoces" _quisiera hacerlo para ayudarlo, como Kendall también soy un masoquista, sé que me hago daño, comprendo cuanto me lastima pero no puedo dejar de ser un pañuelo, no puedo tener un respiro no me lo permito, es increíble cuan difícil es ser la luz en el negro mundo que nos encierra a todos.

**Nathan: Bueno, ese el primer capitulo de la historia, lamento la tardanza tuve un pequeño percance de salud.**

**Michael: No voy a discutir, espero que les guste, es mi primera historia, así que acepto cualquier comentario.**

**Nathan: Como siempre aliento los reviews, y no olviden unirse a la historia o a cualquier otra si no lo han hecho.**

**Nos despedimos esperando que le den oportunidad a esta poco común historia.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Rojo

**Michael: Hola, déjenme decirles que estoy muy agradecido, enserio no creí que acogieran tan bien la historia, estoy sorprendido.**

**Nathan: Si esta muy pero muy feliz, y tiene baja el autoestima, en fin, agradezco a cada persona, que dejo comentario.**

**Michael: Le dejamos el capitulo**

**Nathan: en el hay un OC importante inspirado en alguien que demostró ser muy interesante disfrútenlo.**

_Rojo, roja la sangre que derraman_

**Kendall.**

Como Kendall, mi trabajo es escuchar el dolor ajeno y sacar lo bueno del mismo, ósea sacarles una sonrisa, mas larga, la vida en éxodo, te hace buscar formas innovadoras de hacerlo, aquí estoy estrenando una nueva forma, mas profesional se podría decir, poco antes de emprender mi viaje, me gradué en psicología, amo la psicología, mas siempre me han dicho que soy poco convencional, sin embargo me gradué con honores, y logre forjar experiencia suficiente como para que me aceptaran en el "University College Hospital" con mucha facilidad, si bien K se acaba de aparecer en Londres Kendall lleva aquí un mes, muchos son mis pacientes ya, hoy al ser un lunes, llegara uno muy... interesante, estoy en mi consultorio, al tiempo que el reloj llega a las tres, con el la puerta se abre, revelando al sombrío niño castaño vestido con tonos oscuros, una chamarra con capucha gris oculta su rostro, como si su corte degrafilado no lo hiciera, este muchacho, tiene 14, y tiene una orden judicial para venir conmigo, se la gano al atacar a su maestro con una llave de tuercas, no esta loco, no de una forma clínica, pero necesita ser escuchado, es una pena que no me lo haga fácil, tres sesiones hemos tenido, y ni una palabra ha dicho, no se como es su voz, pero hoy tengo una idea para cambiar aquello, le observo tomar asiento cruzado de brazos, tiene una piel muy nívea, es un muchacho apuesto.

-Christopher- digo como un saludo, como es su costumbre no contesta, veo que esta algo incomodo, tiene calor, hoy eleve la calefacción, nunca le he visto sin esa chamarra, tengo una idea del porqué, mas quiero corroborarlo

-¿Por qué hace tanto calor?- bueno al menos algo me ha dicho.

-¿Por qué usas esa chamarra?- no es mi estilo contestar con otra pregunta eso se lo dejo a K, veo que toma los bordes de la misma, cuando se detiene y vuelve a su posición defensiva, confirmo mi teoría, apunto ello en mi libreta.

-Lo veo escribir mucho y yo no he dicho nada- es una observación, con un deje indiferente.

-Dices mucho sin palabras, pero no hay nadie que te entienda, yo logro hacerlo- sonrío

-Patrañas- a cambio recibo una mueca, este chico es difícil

-Ejemplo: Cuando dices algo, nadie te escucha y cuando alguien...- alzo la mano -Quiere hacerlo, tu no hablas; pero a mi no me hace falta, porque aprendo de ti en tu silencio-

-¿Y que podrías aprender?- es desafiante y lo tengo.

-Que eres inteligente- se confunde -Tanto que sabes, sobre las endorfinas- sonrío

-¿Y?- Ha caído

-Esas que alivian el dolor, que son liberadas con los cortes, como esos que tienes en los brazos, tal vez en las piernas- se sorprendió, seguramente nadie lo sabia -El dolor no necesita ser físico, puede ser psicológico, para ti lo es, y usas esos cortes para aliviarte-

-Tu no sabes nada- se levanta, pero sabe que no puede irse, terminara en una celda al hacerlo -Nada de mi, ni del sufrimiento-

-¿Eso crees?- desabrocho una de las mangas de mi camisa, mostrando mis viejos cortes, lo dejan en shock -Cuando tenia tu edad sufría mucho, me hacia cortes profundos, tanto que en diez años sus huellas no han desaparecido, se sobre ti, porque yo era como tu- sus expresiones y postura pierden fuerza -Y no quiero, verte ni en una celda, peor aun en una tumba, así que puedes salir y que te arresten, o puedes quedarte para decirme porque atacaste a tu maestro y así ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme a que?- verlo sentarse me hace sonreír

-A mejorar tu vida, pero mas que nada a resucitar tu sonrisa que apuesto es muy bella- se ha ruborizado, ja, curioso

-¿Quiere saber porque lo hice?- asiento -Tengo una reputación... curiosa en mi escuela, soy gay doctor, es la verdad, pero me he asegurado que no sea mas que un rumor, entonces ese hijo de perra quiso propasarse y me defendí- su tono de voz es muy uniforme el no esta loco, trastornado tal vez -Su sangre mancho las paredes, curioso no cree- ríe un poco, sabia que su sonrisa era linda

-Serás un excelente psicólogo- me ve extrañado -No finjas locura sé que no estas loco, ahora, tenemos dos horas mas, lo de ese ataque era un punto de partida, honestamente no era lo mas importante-

-¿Y que es lo mas importante?-

-El dolor, del cual quieres escapar con los cortes- se pone parcialmente a la defensiva -Mi dolor era físico y psicológico, ¿Te haría sentir confiado si yo te dijera la fuente de mi dolor?- asiente, K y yo siempre usamos guantes, no muchos conocen el motivo, me quito uno de los míos, causándole sorpresa.

-¿Que son?- antes me estremecía al pensar en ello, ahora solo me fortalece

-Fe, a un nivel obsesivo, a veces sueño que los clavos atraviesan mis manos de nuevo, y mi sangre se deslizaba por mis brazos desnudos y exhibidos al sol, de esos recuerdos proviene mi dolor- esta atónito -Te toca-

-Mi dolor proviene de...-

***-Tiempo-***

Las horas pasaron este chico, tiene muchos problemas, pero los hablo, eso es bueno, podre hacer mi trabajo con, su sesión termino y ya se ha ido, necesito tomar un poco de aire, así que dejo mi consultorio, para pensar un poco, cuando siento que alguien se topa conmigo, fue algo fuerte.

-Estúpido- esa voz, me viro hacia ella, es el "animado" asistente de K, lleva bata blanca, es un medico, asimismo lleva su cara de amargado, le tiendo la mano, la que toma de mala gana.

-Lo siento- se acomoda la bata

-Deberías- siempre tan amable

-Toma- le doy un caramelo, que saque de mi bolsillo -Eres tan agrio que lo necesitas-

-Púdrete- con esa palabra soez se retira, siempre es "lindo" hablar con el, siempre encuentro un pretexto para sonreír, ahora es el simple motivo de que mi deseo se ha vuelto realidad, me encontré con Logan, y voy a resucitar su sonrisa.

**Logan**

Quien seria ese idiota, hoy ha sido el día en el cual me han hecho perder el tiempo, el imbécil que me tacleo se me hizo similar a ese tal K, no tengo tiempo para esto, debo llegar a mi sala de lagrimas, digo, mi consultorio, es gris y sombrío, como las noticias que en el digo, me siento a revisar los análisis, de los pacientes, que veré, ya debería de haber llegado la primera, diez minutos de retraso tiene ya, finalmente escucho que tocan.

-Pase- digo indiferente, como todos deberíamos ser, es esa señora, ni me he molestado en aprenderme su nombre -Llega tarde-

-Perdón doctor, pero tuve unos problemas con mi hijo- acaso piensa que le pongo atención, increíble.

-Como sea tome asiento- se calla finalmente y acata mi orden.

-¿Como salieron mis exámenes?- nada bien señora

-Lamento decirle, que sus biopsias, dieron positivas, tiene un melanoma canceroso en su colon, en otras palabras tiene cáncer- todo lo dije de corrido -Programamos su...-

-¿Cáncer?... pero yo-

-¿Si? Le decía que programamos su cirugía para dentro de dos semanas- odio cuando se ponen como zombis, maduren.

-Debo retirarme- lo siento asiento mientras se retira así como un Zombi, que pena, no es la primera, no es la ultima, muchos colegas me han dicho que soy frio, algunos que son mas cercanos, me preguntan a donde se fue ese chico lleno de ilusión y pasión por la medicina, por sus pacientes que se desvivía por ellos, bueno pues simple ese chico maduro que esta cansado de sentir la miseria ajena, al que la vida dejo de sonreírle y el dejo de sonreírle a esta, eso paso, eso es lo mejor.

***-Tiempo-* **

Mi turno termino cerca de las 10 de la noche, llegue a casa y lo primero que vi al encender la televisión, fue a K, en el Támesis, luego en Trafalgar, ahí esta conmigo, en ambos escenarios sonríe, es todo un fenómeno, y no en el buen sentido, otra cosa que también hago al llegar a casa es tomarme media botella de whisky en mi soledad, algo sumamente triste para alguien de 26 años, baah, como si le importase a alguien ver las noticias, con una copa en la mano esa es la forma en la que duermo cada día _"Eres tan agrio que lo necesitas"_ ese tipo es un total idiota, no sé de que agujero salió, las noticias de K siguen en las noticias, por lo visto ha estado en muchas naciones lo considero un payaso, sacarle sonrisas a la gente, que idiotez.

-Salud K por tu estúpida labor- elevo mi bebida ante el televisor, es gratificante.

**Kendall.**

La vida del gitano tiene un precio: soledad pero no me sumo en ella, me dedico a pensar hoy hable de mis marcas algo que hace años no hacia, vaya hago muchas cosas por sacar sonrisas, hoy fue un día fantástico, Logan, el esta en mi mente, es déspota y arrogante a mas de frio y distante pero sé que en el fondo de ese ser de hielo late un corazón puro y lleno de las emociones que él se niega a mostrar pero lo que me ayudaría mucho a encontrar ese corazón es saber la razón por la que decidió esconderlo del mundo y juro averiguarlo.

**Nathan: Bien aquí esta la historia, es conjunta es decir que solo la hacemos los dos no los cuatro, habrán muchas historias así de eso estén seguros.**

**Michael: Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo este OC es importante en esta historia, aunque ya no sepamos nada de la persona que lo inspiro**

**Nathan: En fin creo que regularizaremos las actualizaciones a una semanal de diferentes historias, sin mas nos despedimos no olviden poner un comentario**

**Experia**


End file.
